I Think I've Fallen In Love With My Therapist ( hannigram ) chapter 2
by ashiee-bee
Summary: CONTINUING FROM LAST TIME..


(continuation)

(OK SO BEFORE YOU READ. im sorry for it taking so long ; O ; i've been ill and im doing my GCSE'S n what not..i promise i'll update quicker now -w- )

WILL'S P.O.V

I somehow fell back to sleep and woke up around 8am..

I walked into the kitchen where hannibal was wearing a dressing gown. Tossing scrambled eggs into the air, flipping them around with what looks like bacon cut into small chunks and herbs, i loved Hannibal's cooking, I loved Hannibal..

Suddenly i remembered what he had said to me in the bedroom..what did i say exactly?

"william?" Hannibal said as i stood there in confusion and still drowsy. "would you like some breakfast?" he added.

"y-yes please" i stuttered as i sat at the same table we were seated in last night.

I watched as hannibal plated up and placed a dish of delicious aromas. as i ate Hannibal never took his eyes off me. Awkwardly i looked back at him. He smiled.

"Will, i like spending time togeth-" before he could finish his sentence i put my hand over his mouth.

"what did i say while i was sleeping?! what did you hear?" i said, flustered.

Hannibal removed my hand and kissed it slowly. blushing i hastily revoked my hand, but hannibal was still holding it across the table.

"let go" i said, trying to hold back tears.

"tell me you love me will, then i'll let go." hannibal replied, fixing his eyes on me.

We fell silent, my eyes widened. he let go, even though i didn't say anything, my reaction was enough for him to know, as tears fell from my eyes and ran down my cheek, he knew perfectly well. Hannibal got up and walked around to me.

"Will" he whispered.

Holding my face in his hands he kissed me and wiped away my tears. "please don't cry Will" he said as he brushed back my hair to reveal my puffy eyes filled with tears.

"Do you hate me? do you think I'm weird?" i cried.

"william of course i don't hate you, nor do i think you're weird, infact I'm glad, because i love you too." hannibal held out his hand to help me up.

I wanted to curl into a ball, i wanted to run away. Yet at the same time I wanted him to hold me, I wanted him to kiss me more.

I took his hand and stood up.

"…" I looked at him, but not in the eye.

He pulled me in close and whispered into my ear "well, what's next?"

I blushed and looked at him, I wanted him to kiss me but i couldn't say..somehow he knew what I wanted, well he is a phycologist after all.

He kissed me, straight on the lips. this time it wasn't slow, it was quick. He wanted it just as much as I did.

"please, H-Hannibal…" I said softly.

"Will…" he walked me into his living room, where antlers were mounted on the wall. He sat me down on the sofa and then joined to sit next to me, once again brushing my hair back he looked me in the eye. He proceeded to shift himself and leant over me, pulling my leg up onto the sofa and pressed himself up against me. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Hannibal i-…i love you…" i said in embarrassment.

"…" hannibal fell quiet on my neck.

Suddenly he started licking and nibbling at my neck while he undid his tie with one hand. I tensed up, squirming. I tried to speak but instead i gasped and the other hand moved onto my thigh. sliding his hand up and down I could feel my trousers getting around my groin. panicking, I tried to cross my legs, he might notice…

"…Will…" Hannibal's voice vibrated on my neck and it felt good. too good.

He pulled my legs apart and took his dressing down off, tossing it onto the floor exposing his naked chest. I wanted to touch him. He started to unbutton my shirt and i quivered and his touch..

After he removed most of mine and his clothes leaving us just in out boxers, he took my obedient body and matched our bodies like a jigsaw puzzle..my legs spread and him slotting in-between…slowly thrusting..

I couldn't take it anymore, my breathing was getting heavy and i was starting to moan..he was hard, i was harder. The windows in the room started to fog up.

A knock came from the door and our heads both turned.

**_shit._**


End file.
